A Sky Full Of Stars
by jcforever19
Summary: A new JC one-shot collection full of fluff and some angst!
1. Chapter I

**Hi everyone! I really wanted to try my hand at writing this pairing again after a year of not writing any FF at all...so here we are.** **This is a new one shot collection. I'm going to try and keep it as fluffy/light as possible...but I do love my angst. None of these are related unless I say they are.**

 **In this first one, they're in high school and they've just won a quiz bowl competition. Why QB? Two reasons: I used to _love_ playing when I was in HS, and J/C would totally KILL working as a two man team at those tournaments.**

* * *

"We won!" Cindy made her way down the stairs, a shocked look on her face. "I can't believe it, we _won_ against Strych's stupid academy!"

Jimmy offered her a bright smile. "Believe it, Vortex. You nailed it!"

She let out a triumphant laugh. "I guess I did pull the last three questions...I mean, Henry James was a given, but I almost didn't get the Spanish American War-" She stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just _compliment_ me, Nerdtron? Shame I didn't catch that on video."

He shrugged and loaded their giant Quiz Bowl trophy into the backseat of the hover car. "Maybe, maybe not."

As he turned back to look at her, his mouth suddenly went dry. She looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight; strands of her pin straight blonde hair framing her face, her emerald eyes aglow with the rush of victory, a mechanical pencil tucked delicately behind her left ear.

"Cat got your tongue, James?" she teased.

An idiotic grin was making its way across his face. In a moment of pure joy, he picked her up and twirled her in the air; his heart beating stars and symphonies. She looked surprised but let out a giggle nevertheless.

When he set her back down, he noticed a blush had crept across her cheeks.

She looked up at him after a minute of shuffling her feet; voice low and hesitant. "You know...I thought we wouldn't get it together in time..." She paused for a second to recall their loud arguments after school. One afternoon had seen Jimmy stuffed into a locker, and another had seen Cindy shrunk down to the size of a dime. Needless to say, their practice sessions hadn't always been the most...amicable affairs.

Her gaze travelled to the trophy and a small smile occupied her features. "But we managed just fine."

"Just fine?" Jimmy's robin blue eyes sparkled with pride. "I'd say we did more than fine."

"We're going to KILL at the championships, Neutron." Cindy rubbed her hands together deviously. "I can't wait to hand Strych's ass back to him on a plate after we obliterate his team _again_."

"One thing though, Cindy." He smirked as they settled into the hover car. "Leave the chemistry questions to me next time."

"You're just mad you didn't come up with titration before me."

"Hey! I would have gotten that one and you know it- my buzzer wasn't working." He protested.

"Excuses, excuses, King Cranium."

"Whatever, I _let_ you get the Archimedes Principle question anyways." He goaded.

"Just like I _let_ you have the Battle of 1812." She shot back.

"Which is funny, because if I'm not wrong-and I never am-you got a 98 on our our AP history test while I got a 100..."

"Notably for the first _and_ last time." She rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that, Vortex..."


	2. Chapter II

**I really do enjoy writing banter for the hell of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

A pair of plastic flip flops thwacked against the wet marble walkway, making their way towards him.  
Dread and butterflies simultaneously made their way into his throat at the sound.

He looked up to see Cindy standing above him in a pair of black shorts and a green tank top, mouth curved into a scowl, hands on her hips. Her blonde hair caught the sunlight and swished about in its usual pony tail.

"Why are _you_ here?"

He shrugged. "It was hot in the lab and I was bored."

"Remind me to kill Libby later for inviting you. Where is she anyways?"

He gestured towards the far end of the pool, where Libby was splashing water at Sheen and Britney while Carl stood gingerly at the edge, dipping his toes in.

"Oh joy, thing one and thing two are here." She rolled her eyes, sitting Indian style beside him. "What she sees in thing two, I'll never understand."

"What _you_ saw in Turner, I'll never understand." He mumbled, smirking to himself.

"At least he knows how to talk to a girl. That's a skill you may never learn." She chuckled to herself.

He frowned. "Laugh all you want, Vortex, but I'm not the one who goes gaga over buck toothed idiots."

"Speak for yourself Neutron. You've been gaga over Betty Quinlan since the third grade and she's more cotton headed than Turner and Strych combined." She looked positively gleeful at the chance to insult Betty.

"She's not what I would consider an idiot, per se." He granted.

"Well, she's certainly no paragon of intellect. She'll probably end up at a state school." Cindy sniggered. "But don't worry Neutron, I'm sure you two will have a grand old time together there."

He shook his head. "Ha! A state school. As if. If anyone should be worried about a state school, it should be you, Vortex."

"For your information, I have a 3.93. _And_ actual extracurriculars." Cindy crossed her hands over her chest indignantly.

"Yeah, good luck touching the Ivies with that when I have a perfect 4.0 and a working time box." He threw her a smug smile.

Cindy was about to raise her voice in retort when Britney walked by them, now wrapped in a towel. "Are you two _still_ arguing about grades? It's literally _like_ the _summer._ "

"If I hear the word valedictorian one more time..." Libby threatened from behind her.

"It's almost junior year!" Cindy protested. "I only have two more years to humiliate Neutron academically!"

Libby and Britney walked towards the soda reserve laughing. "Why don't those two just get a lab already?"

Both of them caught the comment and blushed. Jimmy ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably as Cindy looked down at her bronze nail polish, embarrassed.

After a moment of silence, a devious smile began to occupy Cindy's features. "I wonder if your dense head actually floats, Neutron."

"Don't go getting any ideas Vortex, _your_ poor little head may not be able to handle the sudden neural activity."

"Yeah well, it's a wonder _your_ head doesn't tip to one side given how your right-brain facilities are beyond dismal."

With that, Jimmy pushed her into the water, but didn't anticipate her dragging him in with her. He was hit with a cold wave of chlorine.

They gazed at each other sternly for a moment, blue eyes meeting green in a fiery match to the death...before bursting out into laughter.

"Race you to the deep end Vortex!"

Cindy paddled ahead of him.  
"Loser has to proclaim the other's mental superiority. _Publicly_."

"Hey, no fair, you had a head start!"

"Swim or lose, Geektron!"

* * *

Libby and Britney watched in awe. "Oh my god, they are _such_ children."

Carl and Sheen walked over to the girls. "And Cindy calls _US_ thing one and thing two."


End file.
